


Black Is the Colour

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 4 левел, мини [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Black Robes Fetishism, Crack, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где же плохие парни достают свои сексуальные шмотки? И что происходит в раздевалках?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Is the Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74651) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



Этот магазин являлся одним из символов торгового центра «Перекресток миров»: ему было почти столько же лет, сколько самому центру. В нем царили запах и дух древности, затхлости и старого качественного дерева — столь же редкие в «Перекрестке миров», как и в любом другом торговом центре.

Возможно, частично из-за своей уязвимости и традиций его изделия не выходили из моды. Магазинчик много раз переименовывали, но по мере того, как объединялись источники информации, а старые истории возникали снова и снова в вечно и меняющемся виде, ему стали придумывать более расхожие названия. Последнее было куда откровеннее и нагляднее остальных: «Брэм Карпатский. Лучшая мужская одежда для злодеев».

Магазин все еще был красив и определенно эксклюзивен: обладатели невинных глаз, не умеющие презрительно улыбаться и шипеть, бесхитростные, самоотверженные, неустрашимые и благородные чувствовали, что им тут не рады, как нигде больше, и всегда избегали его. Возможно, детям, как начали поговаривать, действительно больше не нравились шаблонные злодеи, но старые штуки вроде встречи по одежке все еще честно работали. Анархия еще не победила.

Новые модные веяния сюда тоже не особо проникали. Хотя в магазине находилась также секция с одеждой цвета густого багрянца, мужественного хаки, зеленого или темно-синего, ботинки, костюмы, плащи, шляпы-федоры и ковбойские шляпы на большей части полок и стеллажей были одного цвета. Траурные. Цвета гагата. Эбенового дерева. Вороного крыла. Кладбищенского интерьера. Безлунного неба. Вакуума. За пределами горизонта событий. Свежеположенного асфальта. Ну, вы поняли. С помощью этой ограниченной, но выразительной палитры и любой ткани портные Брэма могли создать отличный жуткий и в то же время элегантный образ почти любому вежливому злодею или негодяю с черным сердцем.

В этот вечер к Брэму пришел высокий, импозантный, одетый во все черное человек — хотя кто из посетителей этого магазина выглядел иначе? Стараясь не особо смотреть в зеркало на свои жирные волосы и орлиный нос, он увлеченно, ласкающими движениями перебирал превосходно сшитые габардиновые мантии — отличная защита от сырых ветров Шотландии. Как раз, когда его полностью захватила красота зимней мантии, подбитой чернобуркой, он краем глаза заметил незнакомца в черном плаще с капюшоном, ещё более высокого, чем он сам, который стоял слишком близко, чтобы оставаться незамеченным.

В этом не было ничего необычного. Клиенты Брэма специализировались на запугивании, так что неудивительно, что иногда они тренировались друг на друге на этой традиционно нейтральной территории Темной Стороны. Но именно у нашего героя были причины волноваться: ведь, хотя он все еще находился под влиянием своего стиля — тот ему шел, да и другого он не знал, — у него были серьезные причины сомневаться в том, что он является честным злодеем. В глубине своей мрачной души, разумеется, он знал — считается! — потому что никто больше в этом не сомневался. И все-таки непопадание в архетип могло оказаться фатальным. Поэтому он замер на мгновение и приготовился, развернувшись, взглянуть в лицо существу, из-за которого его личное пространство стало неприятно холодным и сырым даже по стандартам подземелий. Он ощутил дыхание склепа, но, прежде чем успел осознать это, почувствовал, что его дергают за рукав. Прикосновения здесь были запрещены. Это уже означало что-то серьезное.

Существо прошипело холодным высоким голосом, от которого побежали мурашки даже по негнущейся спине давнего путешественника:

— Ты видел Бэггинс-с-с-с-са?

Человек наморщил лоб. Левое предплечье нисколько не горело. Значит, не один из них.

— Кто такой Бэггинс? Я не знаю его и не знаю ничего о нем. Не думаю, что он когда-то у меня учился.

Высокое и весьма величественное существо принюхалось. Человек попытался разглядеть его лицо, но увидел лишь нездоровый блеск глаз — будто звезды светились под грубым черным капюшоном.

— Идем в примерочную, — произнесло это создание, поманив его неестественно длинным пальцем в черной кожаной перчатке и перебросив плащ через руку — или то место, где должна была находиться рука.

Человек заколебался, исподтишка нащупывая палочку во внутреннем кармане мантии. "Какого черта, — подумал он. — Я могу что-нибудь узнать. Не думаю, что ему можно причинять мне вред". У него был и еще один мотив, но на этой стадии он еще не был готов признать это. Как минимум, он мог бы выяснить, что это за создание, каковы его цели — кроме двух очевидных, из которых он, кажется, мог помочь только с одной.

Существо не было мастером разговоров.

— Где Бэггинс-с-с-с-с? — раздалось требовательное шипение.

— Ну я же не прячу его под мантией! — огрызнулся человек, пытаясь отстранить цепляющиеся за него костлявые руки. Он невольно заметил, что там, где они к нему прикасались, его тело слегка холодело и немело, и это было так непохоже на обычный предполагаемый эффект, что начинало завораживать. — Кто ты? Это твоя большая черная лошадь в тяжелой броне стоит снаружи?

Существо склонило пустое место, где должна была находиться голова. Кажется, под капюшоном блеснула корона.

— Да. А ты?..

— Если тебе интересно, я прилетел сюда на метле.

— Вес-с-с-сьма по-женс-с-с-ски.

— Это же не я лапаю незнакомцев в раздевалке.

— Лапаеш-ш-ш-шь… с-с-с-с-ейчас-с-с-с-с-с…

Он оттолкнул руки существа.

— Кто ты такой? — Он выпрямился во весь рост, но все равно был ниже, чем его… собеседник. Ну и ладно. — Я Северус Снейп, Мастер Зельеварения в Школе Чародейства и Колдовства Хогвартс. — Нет, это звучало не так зловеще, как он надеялся.

— Когда-то я был Королем-Чародеем Ангмара… теперь я Повелитель Небытия, и с-с-с-служу лиш-ш-ш-шь одному Хозяину.

Ну что же, хорошо…

— О, тогда не стану переходить дорогу твоему хозяину. Думаю, что ты не страдаешь ничем, чего бы не смогло исправить Зелье Материальности в сочетании с каплей Зелья Устранения Помех Речи, но мне уже пора…

— Подожди-и-и-и… — выдохнуло существо, и Северус оказался вжатым в стену примерочной, в то время как свет ламп потускнел (остальные покупатели были к этому совершенно привычны). — Я хочу узнать тебя ближе. Мой Хозяин все видит, и он требует это. Ес-с-с-сли хочешь увидеть меня…

Северус заглянул в бездонную темноту между горящими глазами и посмотрел на перчатку — не ту, которая пригвоздила его к стене, словно бабочку, а другую. В ней было…

— Ты должен надеть это кольцо…

— Нннет… — запнулся Снейп. — Я не готов принимать серьезные обязательства…

Впрочем, кольцо было весьма симпатичным, оно манило обманчиво безопасным золотистым светом, хотя Северус и не сомневался, что в его черном камне хватит глубины, чтобы спрятать потерянную душу. Еще он не понимал, какого черта вообще что-то принимает от существа, чем-то схожего с необычайно харизматичным дементором.

Прежде чем он осознал это, кольцо оказалось у него на пальце. Он сам его надел? Не мог вспомнить.

И вот он смотрел на горделивое существо, которое сейчас мерцало бледным огнем, как грибница, — скелетообразное, с квадратной челюстью, странным образом красивое, но при этом свирепое и отвратительное, мертвенно-холодное и все же горящее изнутри скрытым чудовищным желанием. Оно ухмылялось и решительно расстегивало плащ.

— Что… что с тобой случилось? — Снейп ахнул, его кожа на шее пошла мурашками от холодного дыхания.

— Это все кольцо, с-с-с-с-смертный глупец, — прошипело существо, и его рука двинулась вниз. Теперь, в сумерках между мирами живых и мертвых, Снейп мог ее ясно видеть и чувствовать. Он хотел вырваться, пока не стало слишком поздно, но каким-то образом понял, что опоздал. И физической, и ментальной силой Король-Чародей заставил его опуститься на колени. Снейп застонал, но в то же время подумал, что уже давно не сосал член какой-нибудь нежити. Сейчас, когда он уже взрослый мужчина и устал от гиперсексуального мальчишеского распутства (которое в первую очередь и привело его в Пожиратели Смерти), он надеялся, что это будет по меньшей мере чем-то новым, отличным от прежнего.

Он попытался запротестовать для проформы:

— Вообще-то, я обычно сверху…

— Я — король назгулов, а ты — с-с-с-с-слабый человек, обреченный умереть…

— Ну, я — волшебник…

Король назгулов сплюнул на пол эктоплазмой:

— Ни один волш-ш-ш-шебник не может противос-с-с-стоять вс-с-с-сей с-с-с-силе Девяти.

Он имел в виду дюймы, догадался Снейп, когда перед ним расстегнули черные кольчужные штаны. И сделал глубокий вдох.

Холодный. Холодный, разложившийся, протухший, заплесневевший, влажный, как болото: вот каким ощущался член этого лича, и все же Северус Снейп всегда гордился своими железным желудком и невосприимчивым горлом — долго ли Мастер Зелий смог бы протянуть без них? Невозможно, но, кажется, холодная перчатка на его затылке чуть потеплела, пока он работал умелыми, хоть и слегка отвыкшими, губами и языком. Он поднял подрагивающие руки — всегда краешком полузакрытого глаза видя кольцо, — и обхватил ладонями хрупкие бедренные косточки Короля-Чародея. Тот подался вперед и надменно, со смаком трахал рот Северуса.

Затем рука до боли стиснула его волосы, и Снейп почувствовал, что его рывком поднимают и он смотрит в это блеклое, мерцающее, безжизненное лицо.

— Хозяин хочет пос-с-с-с-смотреть, как я тебя трахну.

Это довольно странно, подумал Северус уже в полуобморочном состоянии. И назгул совершенно точно не договаривался с ним о стоп-слове. Сама мысль об этом словно электрическим зарядом пробила нервную систему Северуса, и, когда его впечатали грудью в стену, он не мог больше отрицать, что его член затвердел, как окоченевший труп. Последней полусознательной мыслью было облегчение, что персонал Брэма хорошо понимал намеки и как раз поэтому предусмотрительно держал в каждой примерочной горшочек со смазкой — ведь примерочные часто использовались в этих целях. И он уж точно почувствовал, как в него проникает костлявый палец, смазанный чем-то липким и холодным — но оно все равно было теплее члена назгула.

Когда существо, далеко не нежно растянув Снейпа, вошло в него, тот вскрикнул от дикой смеси боли и удовольствия, с надеждой, что у этого Хозяина, где бы он ни был, от такого тоже встанет. Призрак Кольца сильно засаживал ему, скользя вперед и назад расчетливо и обдуманно, и это заставляло Северуса извиваться и завывать самым унизительным образом. Когда вокруг ноющего члена Снейпа сомкнулась рука, он так застонал, что его точно услышал весь магазин. Да, собственно, слышен был уже грохот двери примерочной от того, как его долбило это существо. Снейп смутно сознавал, что кусает собственную руку — ту, которая находилась между его лицом и стеной, ту, на которой было кольцо. Если бы он уже почти не лишился чувств, то мог бы поклясться, что оно слегка пульсирует вокруг его пальца, то расширяясь, то сжимаясь, будто волшебный золотой сфинктер.

Снейп и Король-Чародей медленно осели на пол. Когда настойчивые удары холодного члена в простату и ритм крепко сжимающей его член костяной руки достигли лихорадочно жестокого уровня, Снейп испустил ужасный задушенный вопль и яростно кончил, залив стену семенем. Призрак Кольца чуть отстал: он еще раз жестко втиснулся в него, будто хотел достать до сердца, и запульсировал внутри безжалостным камертоном. Ветер подхватил протяжный вой — крик злого и одинокого создания. Этот вопль то затихал, то набирал силу, и закончился на высокой пронзительной ноте.

Время будто замерло, пригвожденное, и там в самом деле было чему пригвождать: Снейп застыл, словно его парализовало, выгнув спину и угасая от смертоносной эякуляции моргульского члена. Его тело немело, сознание затуманивалось…

Это совсем не обычная посткоитальная нега… нет, я умираю… не сейчас… Думая это, он соскальзывал во тьму, а Король-Чародей покинул его тело и угрожающе навис над ним. Снейп отчаянно ощупывал остатки своей мантии, валявшиеся под черными кольчужными сапогами, и тут его дрожащая рука стиснула палочку. Из последних сил оставаясь в сознании, Северус простонал:

— Экс… Экспекто Патронум…

Уже почти в обмороке, он увидел, как серебристый образ богоподобного спасателя из Брайтона, которого он повстречал в четырнадцать лет, встал во весь рост и завертелся вокруг этой темной твари. Призрак Кольца зашипел и отпрянул назад, и кольцо слетело с ослабевшей руки Северуса. Оно снова оказалось на черной перчатке, и существо исчезло.

Северус чуть полежал, приходя в сознание, а потом медленно поднялся на трясущиеся ноги и, насколько смог, привел себя в порядок. Он оделся, некоторое время постоял, прислонившись к двери, и вывалился в зал магазина. Назгул все еще был там. На глазах Снейпа он скользнул к новому высокому незнакомцу в черном — тот носил черепообразный шлем и маску и, кажется, имел какие-то дыхательные проблемы, — и снова прошипел:

— Ты видел Бэггинс-с-с-с-са?

"Вот зомби-шлюха", — подумал Снейп, выскользнув из магазина. Мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, он уже слишком стар для всего этого. Он решил снизить обороты и делать с этих пор побольше покупок на Диагон-Аллее.

Далеко-далеко, в другой стране, в темной башне огромный красный глаз наполовину закрылся в пресыщенной дреме.


End file.
